


Effleurer

by Ash_Lumos



Series: Devenir [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Grown Up Characters, Herbs smoking, Killugon being sweet and stubborn, Kisses and hugs included, M/M, OTP being adorable, Scenes form Gon's and Killua's every day life as adults, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Lumos/pseuds/Ash_Lumos
Summary: Wisdom and knowledge come with age as well as maturity. However, between Gon and Killua time didn't seem to change that much their relationship.Short peeks into their relationship as adults.





	1. Twitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assstiel/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This multi-chaptered fic is a gift for Tabby!!!! The one responsible for my addiction to this anime. 
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr: http://starjedi.tumblr.com/
> 
> Remembering I don't own anything. It's all Togashi's creation :3

“So you think it’s better to just ignore the problem?”

 

A heavy sigh filled the almost empty room decorated with oversized chairs that Gon never really understood the purpose of. Just a few moments ago, echoes from different voices reverberated against the walls with diverse opinions and a lot of friction between them.

 

“I didn't say that. I only agreed not to take hasty measures when we can wait for the information the spies will bring. The attack is bound to be more precise. It's all,”

 

“I told everyone about the risks people are being submitted there-”

 

“I know. I was here the whole time if you didn't notice,” 

 

“Killua-”

 

“If more than half of the Council decides it's better to have more data, then it's wiser to actually do it.”

 

Long fingers tapped over the wooden surface of the generously large table. Killua didn't raise his gaze to meet the other’s to avoid confrontation. 

 

Gon could be vastly considered a good leader but it didn't mean his obnoxious traits were erased overnight. The young man still carried most of his childhood’s stubbornness. And to Killua's most pleasant surprise some of the naïveté as well.

 

The taller took a seat right in front of the already taken place, seeking his eyes subconsciously.

 

“Villagers are getting hurt. They are dying, Killua. Some of the reports mention torture. It's not like I can freely ignore what's happening while we stay here waving hands and tal-”

 

“Gon,”

 

Light blue eyes lifted up.

 

Shivers invaded his body intrusively. A sensation so old yet surprising each time it happened. 

 

A gaze so sharp it held him captive. The shape of Killua's eyes upwards and cold. Analysing under his stare like a precise scanner no one could get away from.

 

Gon never knew when the time was found to perfectly draw the ever present black lines right above pale eyelids but it was there since he first saw them.

 

Troubling and impossible to look away.

 

“I understand your worries,” the tone softened up a hint. White knuckles twisting in their own grip. “However, if we act carelessly more of them could be-” 

 

He twisted the button nose.

 

“Compromised.”

 

“Compromised.” Gon mimicked.

 

The transmuter tilted his head to the side. Blinking twice and nodding slowly. 

 

They looked at each other for what seemed to be long minutes. Dark eyes unshifted and severe.

 

Killua moved forward slowly. Hands that have been gripping down his own knees raising awkwardly and gesturing aimlessly in the air, trying poorly to convey some type of message. 

 

“Most of them don't care,”

 

“Gon-”

 

Both stood up on a whim, almost synchronized. The leader’s aura growing gradually in size in a display of irritability.

 

Though still foamy and clear, it presented tinges of aggressive emotion.

 

“Calm down,”

 

“It's not a matter of calming down. It’s action. Actions we should be taking to prevent more people being,” 

 

“Gon-”

 

“Compromised.”

 

Killua squinted at the obvious provocation.

 

“I won't discuss with you when you are altered,”

 

“That's not true-”

 

“People can feel your frustration down the hall, probably.”

 

The enhancer inhaled, pressing fingers to his temples. Circular motions accompanying the gesture.

 

“I will take a team tomorrow to at least explore the edges of the area and look for anyone who needs help,”

 

“No.”

 

“We can-”

 

“No. There were attacks before. The great commander or whatever that lunatic calls himself has eyes on the borders. Archers and snipers were taken down,”

 

Gon slammed his palm on the desk. Killua closed one eye at the harsh sound, taking light steps in the direction of the unquiet man. He inclined his body gently and reached towards the big hand clenched in a fist.

 

Slender digits touched the hot skin. The former assassin could feel the rapid pulse underneath. Not unexpected when Gon’s nen had took over the entire meeting room, trembling and showing vulnerability.

 

Cold as always, the brush of the other’s skin was familiar, making the taller meet the inescapable eyes.

 

“Wait for the spying crew to come back,” 

 

Elegant looking fingers grazed upon his knuckles, moving mildly and pressing lightly.

 

“Then we’ll have a solution. Maybe a way to get in.”

 

Gon groaned something incomprehensible.

 

“Alright?”

 

Shoulders tensed and the well defined biceps spasmed for brief seconds. Gon’s freckled nose moved when he blinked quickly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Killua tipped the strong jaw up, delving into warm and agitated honey orbs. 

 

Gon turned his head away, wild black strands flying at the quick shift, neglecting the contact. Despite the rebellious act, his aura turned down a bit, closer to his flesh and undulating slowly over the edges. The usually welcoming characteristic returning timidly.

 

Killua looked up and down at his partner. Eyelashes flicking and almost swiping in the air. 

 

Ever since the civil conflict for power doused over a generously sized village in west of the country, the Hunter Association has been called to help on the issue. 

 

Not unlikely what had happened to their red eyed companion, a terribly bad intentioned party had installed their base in the area, mercilessly killing political and religious leaders and terrorizing innocent citizens. 

 

Not ordinary killers but skilled nen users. 

 

A few months back, nearly all their colleagues had elected the enthusiastic enhancer to be the new chairman. Leorio was the first to campaign and Kurapika had sent messages of encouragement and even made a few calls whenever there was a little escape from his job.

 

Despite the young age, recklessness, evident lack of knowledge of governmental rules and letting that big and gentle heart come first in some, well most, decisions, Gon was still pretty fit for the part.

 

At least that's what people let through when they flashed blinding smiles of admiration his way.

 

Annoying.

 

Killua breathed out and turned in the direction of the huge deep red doors to take a leave when a hand gripped his wrist.

 

The previous rejected fingers were brought back to the side of the apologetically looking face. 

 

The cool pale skin grazed against the smoothness of the other’s clean shaven cheek. The corner of Killua’s mouth lifting up in an almost imperceptible smile at memories of Gon waking up with even messier hair than usual, a wrinkled white shirt he wore in pretty much every situation and a stubble covering the sleepy features.

 

It wasn't so unlike a few years ago, when his best friend in the whole world would rise with the sun and under the first rays of light,stretched his arms up high and legs down before turning to the bed or space the transmuter had chosen to rest for the night and shook him awake in that dazed state.

 

Gon held his hand gently, molding his bigger and calloused one to fit just right. Tiny little scratches marked dark skin, some still reddish, others white from healing. 

 

Warm lips pressed over rosy knuckles and embarrassingly distributed soft yet so full of intensity kisses over the fair flesh on which Gon could see blue veins so clearly.

 

So charming and endearing.

 

“Alright,” he said lowly.

 

Killua raised an eyebrow but leaned in so his forehead would rest against the leader’s for a few seconds. 

 

Gon let him go when their aura had aligned and came into terms with the situation. One of the things the hunter disliked the most was arguing with him. Even though it was quite a common occurrence. 

 

Once, their former trainer Bisky had laughed directly at his face for despairing over a fight that had lasted almost three weeks. 

 

The woman commented humorously, at the time, her student looked like a stray dog which had been refused attention from its owner, walking from room to room with an imaginary tail between his legs. 

 

Gon had laughed and changed the subject.

 

But it wasn’t far from the truth. 

 

Killua casted him a last look right before making his way out. Gon imagined he would still train to cool his mind or perhaps rest with Alluka for the evening. 

 

The doubt dissipated slowly, though, as he watched his beloved friend sway past the door in that way that he was sure only Killua could do. 

 

Having been raised as an assassin maybe had to do with the fact the other moved dexterously. Almost curvaciously? He wondered. 

 

Because it wasn’t like his own walk. Not by far.  

 

Instead of heavy or precise, when needed, steps, the Zoldyck was elegant. The kind of style that had people turn their heads to look and admire. Then fear not long after. 

 

It made Gon feel tingly inside. 

 

\--

 

It was necessary to leave before dawn.

 

He had packed a few equipments, light weapons and supplies. It wasn’t going to be a long journey anyway. So there was just enough for one person to go by for two weeks or so.

 

Masking his presence, it was easy to get out without being noticed. Just a couple of minutes and the tall hunter had already crossed the busiest part of town and reached the airport to get a ride. One that was fast enough to reach across the country in a couple of hours.

 

“Sure,” said the gentle lady behind the balcony, handling him the ticket. “I am pretty sure only you and another sir are on it at this late hour,” she frowned thoughtfully. “Must be quite an emergency, huh?”

 

“Don’t even tell me,” Gon smiled sincerely at her, thanking for the kindness and heading to his place.

 

Without the lights fully turned on yet, the gloomy atmosphere was receptive for a quick sleep until he got to the frontier. 

 

Gon placed the stuffed to full capacity bags on the empty seat right beside his, checking if he hadn’t forgotten the damaged hunter license like it had happened before. It sure made access to anywhere a bit more difficult. 

 

A loud ‘thump’ noise was emitted when the man finally settled down on the blue covered chair and leaned it back to an agreeable position. Sniffing and turning his head to the side, he allowed the heavy eyelids to flutter and shut close for a few seconds.

 

Soon he would be in the village, infiltrating from beneath and right under their noses. Offering a hand to those trying to escape. He would be discreet and quiet. The party being most likely distracted with their agents anyway and-

 

The end of something sharp tapped him on the neck, right where blood pumped inside his jugular. 

 

Mere seconds were enough to elicit an instinctive reaction, grabbing where he supposed the blunt edge of a knife would be and twisting it to the side to block the attacker. 

 

Instead of a dagger or a sword, though, it was a lean but extremely strong arm he met. 

 

Identical crystal blue glints of light were revealed as the beat of his heart slowly calmed down. 

 

“Ki-Killua-wha-what-”

 

A condescending smirk was the answer to the nervous stuttering.

 

“You’re so predictable,” the stinging hand, covered in prominent veins and deadly claws brushed against his flexed arm teasingly. “-Chairman,” he laughed loudly in mockery at the title.

 

“Yeah, very funny.” 

 

“If I were one of your underestimated enemies I would have easily slashed your throat in two,”

 

Gon puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, noticing his partner was wearing a full black outfit with a hood and turtleneck to hide his true identity. The fabric of the toggery thin and light to move without problem.

 

He ruffled his own hair and looked at the other up and down. 

 

“What?” Killua leaned closer. His sharp eyes gleaming with excitement of being absolutely accurate. “Am I wrong?”

 

The plane started to hover in the air, preparing to leave as the pilot recited the instruction boredly and almost in a sleepy dazed tone. 

 

“I- well-”

 

Gon watched as Killua retracted his razor like nails, hand spasming until it became normal looking once again. 

 

“Gon, you’re no manipulator,”

 

“I know that-” he blushed at his own thoughtless acts. Embarrassed of being so easily tracked by Killua and not even noticing he was being tailed.

 

In defense, at least he could say a Zoldyck was pretty tough to spot. 

 

“I just thought that I could. Maybe alone, you know? Because no one would agree to come along,”

 

“Hmm. I know. Your nose twitches when you lie,” Killua fetched his bag and let it fall besides them.

 

“What?” he frowned.

 

“It’s true. It goes like this,” Killua mimicked it, the little nose wrinkling and moving side to side in exaggeration.

 

Gon laughed at the poor imitation. He was pretty confident he didn’t look as adorable, though. 

 

“Why are you laughing?” he frowned. 

 

“Nothing,”

 

“What is it?” Killua was always pretty easy to irritate.

 

Gon hid his mouth with a strong forearm, muffling the abashed confession. “It’s cute.”

 

The former assassin pouted in surprise. Color rising to pale cheeks, so visible even in the dark. 

 

“Shu-shut up,”

 

Moving harshly, Killua sat down with his arms crossed, opening the window to take a look at the beginning of an early dawn. Clouds already forming outside. 

 

Gon was by his side moments later, broad frame brushing against him. 

 

“Are you here to stop me? Like an intervention?”

 

He looked at him, taking in the hopeful glare. The pleading facade Gon learned to master since he was little and use it each time against him. 

 

“I wouldn’t have brought all this if I planned to do that, would I?”

 

“Killuaa-”

 

“Just-”

 

“Killua,” Gon nudged against his arm, spiky hair on Killua’s cheeks. The powerful aura rippling with momentaneous joy. 

 

Such a troublesome man.

 

“Close it before I change my mind and call it a stupid idea, which is true but I’m choosing to ignore that and go along so no more people get,” he paused “Compromised.”

 

“Only that?” the taller tried to wrap an arm around the other.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Gon pouted. 

 

Minutes went by and the only present sound was pleasant quiet hum of the machinery taking them closer to chosen destiny and the occasional shifting of the large body besides the transmuter.

 

Insistently but ever so smoothly as he had learned to be after years dealing with Killua and his now almost independent sister, Gon slid slowly closer to him, making their shoulders touch and lowering his head an inch of two to take in the fragrance that seemed to always ooze off of Killua’s soft silver strands.

 

He smelled like the night. 

 

Not something he could especifically explain but more like a natural connection he possessed in the back of his mind for as long as they knew each other.

 

Resembling the sensation of the stars appearing in the sky after a long day and the fresh perfume of the wild flowers on top of big trees the soft evening breeze carried.

 

“Killua,” he whispered, nose buried in the silky hair.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Thank you,”

 

The cutting eyes shifted up, not seeming to mind the closeness anymore, the nen energy calm and soothing despite bits of annoyance and worry. 

 

Killua smiled inclining his head so it would rest on Gon’s shoulder. Warm skin heating up his cold cheek.

 

“Stupid.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Energy

Afternoons always lasted longer when summer came around.

 

The large balcony out in the open was illuminated by sunlight as the wooden floor absorbed its warmth and heated up the skin pressed against it.

 

It wasn't unbearable due to the gentle breeze blowing softly and bringing detached brownish leaves to their feet. Birds chirping from somewhere above the branches of the tall trees in the backyard.

 

It was a well known rule that the members of the main Hunter Council would obligatorily resign within the surroundings of the Association building. 

 

It was a practical way to keep in touch in case a sudden reunion was considered necessary. 

 

Of course not all of them would comply so easily. Most of their colleagues were wanderers and travellers, choosing not to stay at one single place for longer than a month. 

 

Maybe in fear of having something to hold on to. Or a reason not to move around as much anymore. 

 

Gon had chosen a modest house closer to the countryside. Nothing too robust, but spacious enough to accommodate a good garden where Alluka loved to spend time picking up flowers and sewing toys and clothes whenever Killua decided to visit or sleep in for a few days.

 

It wasn't the same as Whale Island. Not by far. But he preferred to think that it was as if a small part of home was present within cozy walls and the beautiful nature they had access to.

 

Sometimes the hunter counted the days on the calendar hung on the kitchen wall to visit Mito and grandmother again. Even if they often kept in touch through communicators it wasn't as meaningful.

 

At least his friends were usually nearby. 

 

Being liked by most of the community had it's perks.

 

Along with the mild blow of the wind, puffs of smoke accompanied it, leaving the atmosphere a bit cloudy but welcoming nonetheless.

 

The shapeless fog raising in the air slowly took different forms, transforming into small animals like birds with their gradually dissipating wings flying away to the well known rabbits hopping up and down imaginary obstacles.

 

“These ones are your trademark,” Gon laughed, watching the recently created nen creatures wiggle around in a vivid imitation of their real counterparts.

 

Morel smirked, breathing out more clear white smoke through gritted teeth, raising a hand lazily and within just a couple of seconds coming up with more companions to the already excited ones jumping wildly.

 

“They are agreeable enough. Who doesn't like bunnies?”

 

The other tilted his head thoughtfully, actually considering if he knew anyone who disliked them but no names came up in his mind.

 

“I guess you're right,” Gon laid back against a heavy pillar, extending his hand in a silent request.

 

The older man passed the pipe to him, groaning in pleasure at the relaxing sensation running through the large body. 

 

Whenever Morel visited, he liked to bring all sort of different things in his bag. 

 

Rare spices found in faraway markets during trips to the north, natural medicines and antidotes he thought would come in hand in the most unimaginable fights. Sometimes items doused in nen energy that he was sure would be useful some day.

 

But mostly, he liked to bring herbs for Gon to try out.

 

Having grown up in an island, his knowledge of plants and wildflowers was quite extensive. Not enough to be called an specialist at the field but if someone got injured in the woods he knew his way around to help and try treating the wound.

 

Apart from the healing ones, the leader was familiar with the chewable and smokable species as well, for they were commercialized freely at some shops back at where he used to live.

 

When his old friend opened the bag to show it to him, Gon wasn't completely certain he had seen it before but he trusted the manipulator’s taste.

 

“What do you think?” The sunglasses reflected the light brightly as Morel looked at the young man in curiosity.

 

“Hmm,” the tip of the normal sized pipe the other carried around met Gon’s parted lips once again. A deep inhale followed as warm dark eyes closed slowly. The broad muscular chest expanding to allow the content to fill up his lungs for long seconds before being expelled gently. No exotic shapes that time.

 

“It's good. Like a double edged one with reddish hues at home. I forgot the name. Make sure to remind me to bring it you next time,”

 

“Sure. If they are as good as the local food I will be a very happy man.” 

 

They laughed. Gon sliding down from where he sat to fully accommodate himself on the balcony floor, taking another drag haltingly.

 

“Hey,” Morel slapped the raised knee lightly. “Easy. You’ve grown big. It takes longer for us,”

 

The enhancer raised his brows in playful defiance, indicating a call for quick attention.

 

As he opened up carefully, small portions of smokes flew out from the ‘o’ shaped mouth, rings expanding above until full disappearance. 

 

Morel snorted “Plain,” he said simply.

 

Gon frowned. “Well, that’s actually cool considering my natural ability, alright?” 

 

“I guess,” 

 

Conversations about their trips and current discussions Gon always found himself caught up in the Council continued to entertain them. 

 

It wasn't often they had the luxury of spending time going on about mundane topics such as routine.

 

“So I contacted Knov and we dealt with the thieves pretty fast. It's actually easy when you can build your own prison. They are under maximum security now. It took us three days to catch the boss. Figure the trouble.”

 

“In Dane city? Is it not a pacific place?”

 

“Normally. That's why people got so terrified. Some had fled already. Not to mention the small business’ owners. No one would open anything in fear. It was a mess,” 

 

Smoke bunnies had quieted down and were sat obediently along with their creator. 

 

The calming set didn't last much longer as both sensed light steps across the living room. Morel raised his eyebrows and Gon lifted a palm up in a clear sign for him to wait, squinting and sniffing the air until a smile was brought to his face.

 

“Killua!” He called loudly.

 

The sliding door was pushed aside forcefully, producing a whipping noise while the other hunter widened intense eyes and looked around to register smoke hovering everywhere around the garden. Morel with a stupid dazed expression on his face and Gon grinning wildly up at him.

 

“I can't believe this,”

 

The charming smile turning into a pout in mere seconds. 

 

“Killua?”

 

“I’ve been dealing with three uncontrollable members asking impossible things of me all afternoon while yelling why in the world you weren't there and I didn't know what to say because you were supposed to be back two-”

 

“Oh,”

 

“Hours ago, Gon.”

 

The young man looked down with a sudden blush covering the tanned face. Morel hid his mouth with a hand, pipe oozing out as a soft laugh was muffled.

 

“I warned you I would have the meetings tomorrow, though.” 

 

“I know but I don't control people. Things come up and I am not responsible for dealing with them,”

 

“Well-”

 

“Most of them,” he casted a look sideways “I’m not exactly great with dialogues,”

 

“That's not true.”

 

The transmuter sharpened deadly eyes and Morel brought his hand up to cut the air at the level of his own throat, shaking his head no in advice.

 

“What did you say to them?” Gon asked cautiously.

 

“I told everyone you were busy,” the disdain at the last word was very intentional. “And would be back first thing in the morning. I can see I was very right.”

 

“Were there urgent things?” 

 

“Not urgent. But I couldn't verdict without your consent.”

 

“Give the boy a break, Killua. It's not like he had done anything wrong. Problems just pop up without warning.”

 

“He’s not a boy anymore.”

 

“Not with that size no,” the man took another drag. “Sit down we were talking about my last mission in Dane,”

 

“I know what happened. I saw the reports. Congratulation,” it was still dry despite the praise.

 

“It was a tiring day,”

 

Killua sat down with a sigh. Gon automatically scooting closer to the lean frame, almost gluing to his side, seeking the approval he craved so much each time his friend scolded him.

 

He pressed his lips to the clothed shoulder, mumbling apologies for the absence. Trying to keep a serious face but failing whenever the relaxing effect of the herb came up, making the young hunter giggle but soon clear his throat to demonstrate his seriousness.

 

Inwardly he felt a bit guilty but extremely glad he had Killua to help him on a daily basis. It was hard enough to have to carry the responsibility of making big decisions and stating the final word in most matters but his partner made it seem lighter whenever they were together.

 

“I also am in disbelief you encourage this habit of him,”

 

Morel smirked.

 

“I mean it. Now he will keep laughing and saying weird things until night,”

 

“He-hey” Gon’s broad shoulders twitched up and down, trying to contain laughter. “I can hear you, Killua.”

 

“Good.” He raised a disapproving eyebrow, waving his hand when one of the bunnies got too close to long crossed legs, making it dissipate.

 

The older man exhaled, making butterflies fly away into the sky, offering the pipe to his still annoyed friend.

 

“No, thanks.”

 

“You don't like it? It helps you with the nerves, you know.”

 

“Last time he tried some I had to hold him until-”

 

Killua shushed the other, covering his mouth with a hand.

 

“I want to know,”

 

“No. It’s not relevant and we don't need to talk about it,”

 

“Nmhoo fhwe goo,” he pulled Killua’s hand down. “We do. It was funny because of the mood swings. He was so tense. Killua hates losing control,”

 

“No one likes losing control. It's not only me, Gon.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” he laughed, still grasping his palm and squeezing the knuckles gently, playing with long fingers and tracing the visible veins at the back.

 

Killua’s still agitated nen settling down.

 

“But your energy,” he declared sincerely, rolling the dark blue sleeve up so digits could trace the pulse on Killua's wrist. Marvelling at the constant pump against his flesh. “It changes, too, when you relax. I can feel it-” he looked back up at blue eyes “when you let me in.”

 

‘Whoa’ was the only thing going through the older hunter’s mind as he observed the usually cool Zoldyck slowly lose composure at such a small gesture coming from the other.

 

That boy had really no idea the power he had in his hands.

 

A sudden rush of blood ran up to Killua’s cheeks. The former assassin turned his head away embarrassedly, trying to avoid the intense glare from his partner.

 

“We-well, that’s what it’s supposed to do, right? So it’s only natural to-to be more vulnerable, isn't it?”

 

Gon pulled him by the waist, giggling while burying the sun freckled nose in the crook of the covered neck. 

 

“Mhmm,”

 

He supposed. 

 

It was a rare scene to see Killua relax. Even when everything around them was under management with no imminent threat, Gon could still feel his body tense. The straight way in which he sat still and rapidly averted his eyes to any source of unrequired noise.

 

Daze minded or not, the presence of Killua was a factor that made him both balanced and off track. 

 

It felt off beat when he wasn't there but overwhelming when they stood side by side.

 

His nen, unlike Gon’s grounded one was shifty and aggressive. Most people kept their distance of him while walking on opposite or in the same direction. 

 

At first it didn't seem to bother Killua. Gon actually thought he liked being the source of someone’s preoccupations due to his dangerous reputation. 

 

But it also felt lonely, he bet.

 

Was that how Killua felt when he wasn't around? Or was it too presumptuous to assume he missed Gon all the time like he longed for him.

 

Morel’s butterflies flew around silver hair. Some may be near his spiky one too but it wasn't like he was paying attention because Killua was right there after all. 

 

And he felt dizzy at the way his perfume filled his senses and made his muscles feel like goo, intensifying what his body was already feeling. 

 

The fake fluttering of smoke wings resembled what his stomach felt right then.

 

It was pretty obvious when an uncontrollable part his his aura clung to him so firmly it almost felt like a physical embrace. And Killua could be shy but he never pulled away. 

 

Gon closed his eyes and let the good sensation fill his chest. The strong hand still on the transmuter’s waist, caressing with his thumb, drawing circular motions while his closed lips pressed on Killua’s shoulder.

 

The time they spent in the position was unknown but when the sleepy hunter opened his eyes again Morel wasn't on the spot anymore.

 

“Killua,” he yawned.

 

“Yes, sleepy head?”

 

“Where did he go?”

 

“Morel left when you started acting irrationally and wrapped around my nen like a kid,”

 

Gon groaned “Eh?! I didn’t do that,”

 

Killua leaned down to press the tip of their noses together. Gon’s breath hitched at the closeness. 

 

“He got up with a red face and stuttered some stupid excuse we both knew was a lie as soon as you started kissing my neck,” 

 

“Killua-” the taller man hugged the other close, their chest pressed flush together. Killua hummed when big arms closed around his middle. 

 

“I’m sorry Killua. I should have been there with you today and now I embarrass you I-”

 

“You didn't embarrass me, idiot. I didn't say that,” his hands rubbed up and down his partner's back, feeling the ridges of his well defined muscles.

 

“Still,”

 

“If it was something really important I would have handled it, ok? I am just not-not as good with people as you are. They prefer to talk to you.”

 

“They are wrong. You’re great at solving things because you are smart,”

 

Killua snorted.

 

“And kind too,”

 

“Those herbs must be strong,”

 

Gon laughed “I mean it, Killua.” He framed the smug face with his free hand and held still, breath catching in chest because he was just so beautiful.

 

Little had changed in his features since they were in teen years but its sharpness and the lost of some baby fat. Killua still had the most hypnotizing eyes Gon had ever seen and plush pink lips that were inviting and threatening all at once. His high cheekbones rose whenever he showed a rare smile and the white soft hair fell just perfectly all the time. Unlike his untamable one.

 

“Can we do a shot, Killua?” 

 

Focused eyes looked up thoughtfully. 

 

Lazily bringing their foreheads together, he whispered. 

 

“Just once,”

 

Gon’s grin was worth the decision right before he grabbed the forgotten pipe and lit the edge carefully, inhaling slowly.

 

He guided Killua close by his hips, resting a hand on his spine and the other at the back of his neck after putting the object down. 

 

Killua leaned in as soon as the other made a sign, pressing his lips against Gon’s shut ones and closing his eye immediately.

 

Parting softly to create a small passage, Killua felt Gon blow inside as he breathed in to match the rhythm. 

 

The wonderful combination of full hot lips against his own and the smoke making its way within was relaxing like he had failed to recall.

 

When both pulled back, the taller one peeked to see a reaction as Killua held in for as long as he could before letting it out through his nose. 

 

Gon laughed loudly. 

 

“You always do that, Killua.”

 

“It’s burning now,”

 

“It does when it happens. It's because you are not used to it. That’s all,”

 

He pulled him closer again, shamelessly dragging the slim body until it was fully on top, straddling toned thighs covered by a soft layer of baggy pants.

 

Long fingers entwined between dark locks, combing however they could, seeing that it was almost impossible not to get them tangled in occasional knots.

 

“Messy,”

 

“Hmm,”

 

Killua used his nails to scratch lightly at the scalp, pretty sure he heard a rumbling so deep in his lover’s chest it resembled a satisfied feline.

 

“Not even listening anymore, are you?”

 

“Listening? Yes, I am, Killua,” his smile was charmingly stunned.

 

“Sure,”

 

One of Killua’s hand descended while the other continued the heavenly caress. A not so cold palm pressing on a tanned cheek as Gon nuzzled into it, carelessly and so affectionate it made the Zoldyck’s heart jump.

 

Tipping his head back while his friend held him so close to his hard frame it was nearly suffocating, Killua pressed a kiss on his forehead, pushing the rebellious hair back on the process.

 

Then on the bridge of his curved nose to the tip, on cheekbones and tracing some freckles down to the strong jaw where he nipped playfully.

 

Gon prayed his good mood wouldn't cease. He daydreamed about moments Killua would just act openly like that and relished when he was able to give it to him.

 

“Killua,” the tone was lost somewhere far away, floating amidst pleasure and happiness while the wonderful soft mouth left a trail, he wished would never vanish, tingling on his body.

 

Teeth sunk superficially on his neck and the enhancer was pretty accustomed to that kind of gesture from him but still thought it to be quite unfair since he wasn't allowed to do the same for ‘safety reasons’ or because ‘my reflections are too fast,’.

 

Gon let his body fall to the ground, taking Killua with him, pausing the ministrations at once.

 

“Killua?”

 

No response.

 

“Killua?”

 

The body on top of his shook lightly, shoulders moving when a sound Gon cherished like no other reached his ears.

 

He was laughing.

 

Hard.

 

Like an instinctive reaction, he followed through. Not knowing exactly what was so funny but he felt light and bewildered. Holding the other close, tracing his spine through a dark shirt and feeling the presence he adored so much right there. 

 

Just like they were kids again. 

 

Gon felt thankful that he knew better now. That some part of him was mature enough to comprehend just how much these moments meant to them. Things he had wished he understood years ago, so scars could have been prevented. 

 

However, if somehow destiny planned his path to go through that much trouble and end up like this he wasn’t about to complain.

 

Killua lifted his head, looking down and trying to restrain more silly giggles before they came out, hiding his face as tears threatened to fall down his perfect face. 

 

“Wh-Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why aren’t you acting stupidly like this?” 

 

“I am laughing right here with you,.”

 

“No,” he shrieked “No, you are not. You are, but not li-like this,” the laughter interrupted the line of through. 

 

“Ah,” he comprehended “It’s because I’m used to it. Your body is just more re-rece-”

 

“What?”

 

“Recep-”

 

“Receptive, Gon-”

 

“Yes receptive to the effects. Like-it’s stronger for you,”

 

“That makes sense,”

 

The leader picked up the pipe for one more drag, twisting awkwardly to do so with the weight above him, letting the smoke go in well shaped rings into the air. 

 

Killua looked at them, tilting his head and sneaking a no longer cold hand underneath Gon’s white shirt to run it up and down a hard abdomen and his now puffed chest. 

 

“Those are pretty nice,”

 

“Not as nice as Morel’s. Once he made a real life sized bear. Can you imagine that?”

 

“Actually, yeah-” another laugh “Since he makes copies of himself so-”

 

“He’s not as large as a bear, Killua-” 

 

“It’s pretty close,”

 

When his friend inhaled again, Killua leaned down and pressed their lips together as they had done earlier, breathing in and stealing another shot.

 

With a probably amusing expression, the transmuter closed his mouth and gripped the bridge of his nose, preventing it to come out just yet.

 

“I can’t believe-”

 

“Mhu um!”  

 

After what felt like fiteen or twenty seconds, Killua let go, still holding his nose so the smoke would be released rightly. 

 

“See? I can do that too,”

 

“That’s not how it goes, Killua,”

 

“Whatever. It’s stupid, anyway-”

Gon put the lit pipe aside to get a hold of the fluffy white hair, craning his neck up to land a proper kiss, applying soft pressure and sucking lightly on the full bottom lip.

 

“There’s-” a loud smacking sound followed “Still smoke inside,”

 

“Ah, sorry,” Gon breathed out the rest, pulling his lover down and rolling their bodies to the side, gripping on his waist and lazily kissing until minutes felt like hours.

 

Hands explored and kneaded all over, through and under fabrics. Mild scratch marks left on tanned skin, forming fading lines over his arms and torso. Not that Gon minded one bit. 

 

Kissing Killua was like sailing far away and willingly getting lost in a sensation he knew so well, capable of stunning every nerve inside, sending a gratifying feeling all through his being. 

 

They moved in a pleasant pace. Not too rushed nor slow. Just right as they slid together, frames undulating in an endless push and pull. 

 

Gon let Killua control the rhythm as he often did. Or else if there was any shift he didn’t approve of, the young man stated his discontent real explicitly. 

 

He didn’t bite, like once the enhancer considered it was likely for him to do, but the technique wasn’t exactly gentle either, as Killua pulled him back, exposing his neck and leaving him at the mercy of his advances.

 

Delving inside and sucking on his tongue, pausing to place soft kisses on his chin and cheek, setting a pattern that was as hypnotizing as the aura enveloping around him.

 

Their lips swollen from countless kisses but never tiring nonetheless. 

 

“Killua,”

 

They let go, pressing their noses together again and looking deep into each other’s eyes. Killua’s pupils full blown as his glance shifted non stop, taking in every detail of the handsome face inches away.

 

“Yes?”

 

Gon guessed what he wanted to say got lost somewhere deep in his mind or maybe in the frantic pulse inside his chest, where Killua’s hand roamed idly up and down, sometimes in circles. Soothing and exciting at the same time. 

 

He brought it up to look at the beautifully crafted fingers, white like marble and as hard to damage, kissing the skin and wrapping Killua’s arms more tightly around him, trying to send the message through, without the need of complicated words. 

 

Then being immensely thankful for their connection never failing when it mattered the most, feeling his body heat up as Killua’s nen emitted warm waves of energy, filling up his head with indescribable bliss. 

 

They closed their eyes. Minding not how much time passed by until clouds began to disappear, similarly to the fog in the balcony. Stars taking their place in the sky and bringing the tranquil night breeze along their sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Stories

“Master Gon, tell us another!”

 

“But I’ve just told you a very long one! I am tired!”

 

The kids sitting in front of the young man laughed, looking at each other with a gleam in their eyes.

 

“Please, please! Knuckle-san never tells us the whole thing because he says we’re not ready yet!”

 

The oldest boy elbowed his friend.

 

“Idiot, you’re not supposed to say that!”

 

“Sorry,” he looked down.

 

“Alright but only the part that matters,” Gon grinned, slapping his own thighs in enthusiasm. “But,”

 

The listeners blinked in full attention.

 

“After that, you prepare to go and rest for the day,”

 

A collective ‘noooo’ was heard in the garden.

 

It was a pleasant night, with a starred sky and a relieving breeze that made some of the young students sit closer to each other seeking warmth.

 

They couldn't be more than eight years old. Some maybe older.

 

Gon didn't grow tired of hearing he had brought enough of them to the complex but it wasn't like he had a choice.

 

Anyone with half of a heart would take pity on orphans of the catastrophes so many colleagues saw frequently.

 

Most hunters would say the chairman was soft but they developed a fondness for his way of dealing with things.

 

Gon always gave them the choice of going to a institute or coming along to try and become hunters or explorers.

 

Some left during the process, asking the elders to escort them to somewhere they could have a calmer life but the ones that stayed held a special place in the leader’s heart.

 

“Well, that's the deal. Your bodies have to rest for at least six hours before gyo training,”

 

“You don't sleep that long!” Kyo, a small girl who was known for her sharp tongue yelled, giggling at her own comment while hiding her mouth behind tiny hands.

 

The hunter lifted one eyebrow, playfully glaring at the child with a mocking scolding expression.

 

“I don't count,”

 

A whispered ‘that's not fair’ came after.

 

“Why?” The older boy asked.

 

“I am an adult,” Gon gestured towards himself, eliciting laughter from the others. “I don't need that many hours of rest because I can recover pretty fast,”

 

“You seem tired most of days,”

 

“I’ve heard him snore so loud one time people came to check on him,”

 

“Hey-”

 

“That's true, I’ve heard it too. Sometimes I think it's a coyote. They are common near here,”

 

“Anyway,” he cleared his throat loudly. “Here we go. Are you ready?”

 

The kids nodded excitedly.

 

“Ok,” Gon took a deep breath. “We had been walking through the dense forest of Redvale for one week straight. Our supplies weren't going to be enough if the chase lasted a couple of days more. I could track the mystic conjurer but he was smart too. He knew how to hide in the shadows and mask his presence with nen,”

 

He emphasized the narrative gathering dead leaves to make a pretend barrier.

 

Curious eyes looked at the small pile as if they could see something that wasn't really there.

 

“The man’s face was hung in pictures everywhere around the city. People didn't know his real name but were aware of the fearsome abilities he had. It began not many months ago, as innocents started to disappear within the bushes of the woods after their customary trips for hunt and harvest,”

 

Gon hid some broken sticks behind his large figure.

 

“Stories rose about his nature and how the criminal was killing victims cruelly or maybe even making servants out of the poor minds,”

 

Kyo snuggled up against Yunma in the back, grasping her friend’s hand and leaning towards the older girl to rest on her shoulder.

 

“But our team knew better. If something as terrible was really going on we would have met their brainless bodies walking around,” he made a twig drag itself slowly towards the kids with a mischievous face. Some giggled, others gasped.

 

“I believed we had been following the right track. Killua was right behind me, like this, to double check if we weren't being followed. You may not believe this but I’m not that great at concealing my presence,”

 

“It actually makes sense,” someone whispered.

 

“That was when we finally felt it. An unmistakable gloomy aura coming from the top of one high mountain. We couldn't see it but it was so sinister we knew immediately it was the target,”

 

A small rock was put before Gon’s crossed leg as his hands hovered around it to demonstrate the threatening power oozing off of it.

 

“Not to be noticed by our enemy, we took different paths. Killua went from the west and I climbed a couple of hours later from the opposite direction,”

 

The hunter’s fingers mimicked the motions on the miniature mountain, going up slowly at the obstacle.

 

“Some time had passed but we finally found his lair,”

 

“It sounds like a dragon story,”

 

“Dragons don't even exist anymore, Aya,”

 

“You don't know that,”

 

“Shhh,”

 

“All around the entrance the eye tearing smell of rotten flesh almost made us take a step back. The fog was heavy and the quietness only added tension to our bodies. I used nen energy to enhance our vision and then we could see clear as day,”

 

A couple of boys wiggled agitated where they sat, grasping the grass beneath their feet in excitement.

 

“All the disappearances registered in the last month finally revealed as we took careful steps ahead. They laid unmoving and distorted on the cold ground. Not looking right like someone who had passed away naturally. Instead, the victims seemed to have been drained. Not a single drop of energy left,”

 

The fragile twig Gon was holding snapped in two.

 

“And there he stood, with long hair and deadly eyes, aura pouring out from all the consumptions, holding sharp blades and pointing them directly at us,”

 

Kyo gasped, covering her eyes as if she could prevent imagination from illustrating the mentor’s words if her vision was blocked.

 

“He threw them with full force. It wasn't easy to dodge but that wasn't all,” he paused.

 

“They came back flying at us. Trying to catch vital points, going for our throats and chests, not tiring as their master made more appear out of thin air,” Gon gestured, imitating the motion the conjurer had made to summon the weapons.

 

“Killua used god speed to confuse the blades. Soon the whole cavern was a mix of electrical waves and smoke. A lighting bolt casting down from above to land right on the killer’s head,”

 

“Killua-sama is so cool,”

 

“But he shielded the attack, leaving fastly with an injured arm, blood dripping down on the floor. We wasted no time to follow, deflecting the knives and going up the trees not to lose sight of him,”

 

While the small group listened attentively, Gon pointed to his own eyes, giving the command they already knew as the students activated gyo, catching their breath when they were able to see the leader’s nen create little trees and small figures jumping over them.

 

“We reached further south when I managed to corner the enemy while Killua sent lightings from the sky, loud thunder roaring with each one. Despite being fast on my feet I had a few cuts on my arms but that didn't stop me from taking a quick turn and yell Jan-”

 

“KEN GUU!” The chorus followed his own voice, some doing the movement with their fist.

 

“And getting him right on the stomach, flying at least ten meters away from us, back cracking against wood,”

 

“Oouch,”

 

“Yes. Yes!”

 

“Killua had ran to him, making a quick attack and finishing the previous wound he had caused, breaking the conjurer’s arm. The loud scream making birds flee from the bushes,”

 

The interactive aura made little birds fly away.

 

“But he wasn't done just yet, lining up the powered knives and making them all barricade at the same time right on top of Killua,”

 

“Nooo!”

 

“Shhh,”

 

“Even with his defenses up, the energy they had absorbed from the victims made the steel stronger and they pierced his skin. I saw blood gushing out and couldn't think straight. Concentrating power on my legs and dashing before I could realise what was going on, I kicked right where the jajanken had landed minutes ago,”

 

The little nen made figure kicked the air in demonstration.

 

“He coughed out in pain, falling to the ground. I wanted to check if Killua was alright but before I could get to him the scary man was back up in mere seconds, punching me right across the chin,”

 

“I would punch him back on the nose!”

 

“No! Right on his stomach again!”

 

“But I had to focus. We fought for what seemed like endless minutes. He was no master in combat but the reflexes were good and he got me a few times,”

 

Gon made a few motions and recreated the fight with the tiny translucent nen characters as they dodges each other's attacks and jumped in the air.

 

The faint moonlight illuminated the garden, shining down on the group and making their widened eyes reflect the pale gleam.

 

“I was about to recharge the jajaken and make a surprise attack, cutting right through him using scissors,” he took a deep breath, taking the tone down a bit “but before I could move, a shrieking sound made my ears hurt as a blinding light struck the guy. His body shaking when the electricity hit him with full force,”

 

The previous discussing couple of boys jumped and made thunder sounds with their mouths, laughing before being pulled down by Aya.

 

“And ‘BAM’ I couldn't even get anything done anymore when he crumbled down. Dead weight. Right before me,”

 

“Was he dead?”

 

“No, no. The man was still pretty strong. He managed to survive but he is contained now. Won't steal anyone's life energy anymore to get stronger,”

 

“Did Killua-sama thank you?”

 

“Yes. I saved his life after all.” Gon puffed his chest out proudly.

 

They giggled.

 

“What? It's true,”

 

“Killua-sama doesn't look like he would thank you,”

 

“He’s scary,”

 

“No, he’s not. He’s so beautiful.” Kyo sighed.

 

“Ok boys and girls, now as promised, get your things together and let's head to the rooms, come on.”

 

“Whaaaat,”

 

“Nooo,”

 

“Come on. I said you needed to and I did my part,”

 

“Yes, but we could stay up telling more stories!”

 

“Or training tracking with hide and seek!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Master Gon, pleaaase!”

 

“Gu-guys. Come on. Guys-”

 

Gon considered himself to be reasonably good with children. At least everyone said they adored him.

 

But being a free spirit and growing up without fences did little to teach him discipline. Even worse when it came to teaching it to others. He could relate to Bisky now he understood what a great responsibility came with mentoring someone. Not only the burden of sharing knowledge but also raising those little future hunters somehow.

 

The sentiment was complex yet wonderfully satisfying. Something about being there for them and watching them grow made his chest warm.

 

When achievements made them vibrate and shake with happiness or just the tiniest things brought a smile to their faces.

 

He wondered if one day he had been as endearing.

 

“I’m listening to an indiscreet amount of noise for that late hour.”

 

The familiar strict voice made the students shiver, gathering up and sitting down all at once, looking up in what seemed to be more fear than respect as the tall figure dressed in black walked into the garden with soft steps.

 

Gon turned his head to watch Killua stroll lazily in their direction. Even if he represented nothing of a threat to him and the sight only sprouted bubbly sensations of love and friendship, the hunter could comprehend why the little ones were affected by him.

 

Killua was even more vibrant at night. Gon thought that his colours were brought up under the stars, for when the sun touched the pale skin it harmed it of the contact lasted too long, making a rosy color rise to the surface, which made him look adorable and somewhat fragile if someone asked.

 

But at night.

 

Under the light from above, he seemed to be right where he belonged, gleaming instead of blushing. His dark garments making him disappear into the shadows of he wished not to be perceived. The white hair gaining a new otherworldly pristine shade that was so uncommon no matter where he travelled to.

 

And Gon wouldn't need to comment on his eyes because a single glance was enough to make his disciples quiet down.

 

“I see Master Gon has made you stay up late once again,”

 

“No, wait, Killua-I-I didn't-”

 

He joined in the silence when his partner raised one eyebrow questionably.

 

“Tomorrow morning is the continuing of your gyo training. You can't sharpen your eyes if they don't focus due to lack of rest,”

 

The kids nodded solemnly.

 

The transmuter crossed his arms disapprovingly. “So what are you waiting for? Get up and leave,”

 

The sound of quick steps rose and dissipated as the group left, saying their good nights and bowing at their mentor, saying ’Osu!’ before getting inside.

 

“In line! Do it in line and be quiet! People are already sleeping. Quiet movements!”

 

Kyo, whom had been brought in not long ago, was the last to get up. Her long dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail and tied by a yellow bow.

 

She didn't dare to meet Killua’s stare but walked up to Gon’s big sitting body on the grass and fidgeted before him.

 

“Hey Kyo. Is there something wrong?”

 

“Master Gon, the story you told-” she hesitated for a second, playing with the edges of her sleeves.

 

“Yes? What about it?”

 

“Was it really true?”

 

Gon could sense Killua’s curiosity as he paid close attention to the tiny girl.

 

“Yes, it was, Kyo. I left some details behind because it's nighttime and you have to sleep but it really happened. It sounded false?” Gon laughed, scratching the back of his head.

 

But instead of a soft giggle, the girl sniffled and poked at the tip of her nose, lip trembling as her eyes began to water.

 

“Hey, hey. It's ok. It's alright now because Killua and I took care of that bad guy. He won't do anyone harm anymore,”

 

“But he did,” she sobbed.

 

Killua looked aside, not sure what to do. He advised Gon not to keep telling the learners these kind of tales but he supposed they would have to face difficult situations one way or another soon enough.

 

If it were him alone, the former assassin would guarantee her safety walking her around and showing everything was under control. Maybe prescript some breathing exercises.

 

But Gon took her shaking little hand into his scarred big ones and squeezed it tight.

 

“That's true. I wish I could tell all of you that all the stories your Masters tell are just some kind of make believe and things of nightmares,”

 

He smiled at her before continuing.

 

“However, bad people like that, Kyo, they exist. They do terrible things and hurt innocents,”

 

Killua watched as tears ran down the young face. Chubby cheeks heating up in distress.

 

“That's why we fight and do what we do,”

 

Big wet brown eyes and crystal blue ones blinked in sync.

 

“Not because it's great to combat or take opponents down. It's to protect the ones we care about and others who have nothing to do with the bad people who happen to cross their paths. You understand?”

 

Kyo nodded and squeezed Gon’s hands back.

 

“Good,” his smile was radiant, eliciting another bright one from the girl. “Now go, it's late,”

 

She stepped back, yelling ‘Osu!’ And bowing to both of them, still not looking up at Killua before following her friends.

 

“So,”

 

“So-”

 

“You saved my life,”

 

Gon blushed, scooting aside and patting the place beside him. Killua sat down, resting one arm onto a strong thigh.

 

“Kids like heroes, you know-”

 

“It was nice of you to say I broke his arm instead of chopping it off with my hand,”

 

“Well, I tried to make it believable but appropriate?”

 

“Or that the fight lasted minutes when in reality the guy wore us out for hours even if you broke all his ribs with your silly attack,”

 

“It's not silly. You used to think it was cool back then, Killua,” he nudged his lover’s cheek, taking in the scent of the night. He couldn't trace anyone else. It meant Killua hadn't spotted anything suspicious or tailed anybody during his time out.

 

“I wasn't with anyone. Stop sniffing me. That's an old trick,”

 

“I worry. It's for safety,”

 

“Sure,”

 

He looked into Killua’s eyes, not thinking of anything specifically, just gazing into them as his friend did exactly the same, getting gradually closer until their foreheads touched. Gon felt him breathe slowly as the sound of the crickets and the owls reached their ears.

 

“Why are they scared of you?” Gon asked, playing with Killua’s hand and running his thumb up and down the soft skin.

 

“I told you before, I’m not good with dialogues. Children like to talk and play and jump-”

 

“You did too,”

 

They blinked and the chairman pulled Killua into his tight embrace, making their bodies fit perfectly as they often did. Pressing kisses onto his shoulder.

 

“Was I a good kid?”

 

“Hmm,” Gon scrunched up his freckled nose “I guess I couldn't say that. I don't know. Depends. Was I a good kid?”

 

Killua snorted.

 

“Hey-”

 

“You were stubborn,”

 

“I guess,”

 

“And mindless. Kind of dense,”

 

“Ok, I got it. I got it,”

 

Killua laughed looking up at him with mocking innocence. Eyes that he could get lost into for hours, even if it sounded cheesy to say it out loud.

 

“You are a great with them, though,” he praised, hands going up and down his legs, nose pressing on Gon’s cheek.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Mhm,” Killua sighed “I wouldn't know how because it isn't in me. It was not the way my father did things. Nor my entire family-”

 

His hands were brought around broad shoulders. Killua closed his eyes, putting his defenses down when fingers curled around his hair.

 

“They say what you never had will lack in your personality in the future but I think this is not true,”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s because of the things you never got to experience that you know how precious they are,”

 

There wasn't much of a hidden meaning in the words. If Gon stopped to think about his childhood he could never complain about the way things happened in general. Not with Mito-san at his side or beloved grandma.

 

But he understood Killua meant guidance. The sort of teaching neither of them really possessed during youth.

 

So maybe if he could be strong enough to offer that kind of support to as many as the kids as he could they wouldn't have to feel the same.

 

“Thank you, Killua,”

 

“You always say that,”

 

“It's because I mean it. Don't be so evil. The children already think you're some kind of ghost,” he laughed loudly.

 

“Shh, quiet,”

 

“Sorry,”

 

“And that's unfair. I’m heading home, you coming?”

 

“In a minute,”

 

He lied on the freshly cut grass. Peering as Killua left, sliding the door shut without making a single noise.

 

Looking up at the stars on the clear sky, Gon sighed contently laughing along the the memory of his students’ joyful laughter and finding an irreplaceable sense of peace in the sound he hoped to hear again very soon.

 

 

 

 


	4. Attraction

Attraction came in different ways for everybody.

 

At least that's what he had learnt throughout adulthood.

 

Of course there were some kind of beauties that could be considered undeniable by general agreement.

 

The sort of presence that made heads turn when it graced a physical place.

 

Gon believed vehemently that Killua was one of them.

 

He guessed his own form wasn't unpleasant too, judging by the considerable amount of friends and colleagues who were generous enough to remark how good in shape he was, constantly telling him ‘You grew taller and more handsome than Ging, huh? Not that’s hard,’, which elicited a frown from the older hunter whenever he got to hear it himself.

 

But maybe he was only agreeable to some. The warm nen energy that radiated from his body could have something to do with why he was well liked.

 

However, for his best friend in the whole world it wasn't exactly the same.

 

Compliments didn't come his way freely, nor anyone would dare to comment anything on his appearance in their right mind, even though the acknowledgment was obviously there.

 

Like a gorgeous wild specimen that was meant to be appreciated from afar. And very carefully as well.

 

Unless it was Alluka, who braided her brother’s hair whenever they had time, repeating how pretty he looked with an updo.

 

But apart from her, Gon was sure whoever tried to say something of the kind regretted the decision immediately. 

 

That was because Killua was never pleased to be called anything other than skilled or wise. Some days he would agree on powerful but only by the kids.

 

His reaction would be a long and overdone eye roll, leaving as soon as the opportunity showed itself.

 

Whenever Gon said something, though, a powerful blush would take over the usually cold cheeks and make his partner so uneasy, the enhancer promised himself only to use that so called ‘hidden weapon’ occasionally.

 

But it was a tough task to accomplish.

 

Specially when they were side by side most of days. 

 

If the hunter stopped to consider, for half a minute, when he began feeling this way, the exact notion of time became fady and kind of shifty but there were still some fresh memories to account.

 

Back when they were kids, his first impression of the former assassin had been a mixture of confusion and cheerful surprise to see someone his age in a place that felt so odd for them to be in.

 

As their friendship grew, then, Gon felt Killua was the one true companion that could extensively comprehend him, even with such different backgrounds.

 

Way before they learned how to use and control nen, there was something about him that made the boy feel at ease. And talk.

 

Talk more that he had ever done with anyone.

 

And considering Mito’s complaints about his big mouth that was a staggering amount.

 

During such conversations, he had acknowledged facts he never wondered about before. 

 

Understanding that, at such a young age, Killua could explain some things in life that all adults Gon had met up to that point couldn't property put into words.

 

It was often that he had been called a ‘fool’ or ‘idiot’ by him, but not long after Killua would make sure he got what was happening, when others didn't bother to clarify.

 

His long time friend knew a lot of things.

 

The greater part of which Gon prefered not to think how he did.

 

Such as when his transmutation was used in electrical shock waves and he had asked how he was so comfortable with feeling them all through his small body, the only response was a dismissive ‘I’m used to torture,’.

 

Gon didn't like the Zoldyck family. 

 

Even less so as a child because he could only grasp the concept they had hurt the most important person to him.

 

Nonetheless, there were still some matters that Killua thought to be difficult to his understanding but were like second nature to the other.

 

So when he first attempted to hold his friend’s hand and the immediate reaction from him was to back away so quickly he left Gon tilting his head questionably, the doubt whether or not Killua trusted him completely began to rise.

 

From that point on it was a very slow build.

 

The boy knew he couldn't jump into sudden contact just because he wished to, for Killua wasn't the same as grandma, who asked for his hugs, or any friend at the Island who patted his head or shoulders without worry.

 

Killua needed time.

 

So that's what Gon had tried as hard as he could to give him. Demonstrating his deep affection in any other ways that wouldn't startle him.

 

But gifts had been refused because ‘You’re an idiot to spend money on this. We don't need it,’ or whenever he had caught a cool bug for him to look at, Killua would click his tongue and tell him to put it down.

 

Words still remained the one way to make him heat up to no end as adults, so at that time, he would get dangerously irritated at any little praise.

 

So Gon took what his aunt liked to call ‘baby steps’. It was kind of difficult for a fourteen year old but if he was allowed to go as far as they did today, the technique proved itself to be effective.

 

He had started with energy. Letting Killua get used to his presence being close by.

 

When the boy didn't flinch anymore, Gon occasionally patted his arms, evolving to casual hand holding, until they were comfortable enough to sleep together letting their guard down.

 

When the days had been rough and terribly exhausting, Killua would even lean his way and rest the weary head on Gon’s lap.

 

During their camping nights in NGL, along with Kite, who had chosen to sleep a little far away from the boys. They had arranged their sleeping bags so close to one another it seemed almost a single big one.

 

In that evening, even if the other couldn't admit out loud, Gon felt in his aura tense up like he sendonly witnessed it. So, scooting closer to the sleepy body, he remembered whispering to him.

 

“It's going to be alright, Killua,”

 

When blue eyes looked up, tinged with uncertainty, he continued.

 

“Because we are together, so nothing really bad can happen,”

 

Gon smiled at the memory and the innocence imprinted in his words.

 

When Killua glanced away, the energetic boy could only respond to pure instinct and lean down to place a kiss on pouty lips, leaving the worried eyes huge on that white head.

 

He would never forget the look on his face. Utter shock and trembling mouth of someone who wanted to ask a thousand question but wasn't sure how.

 

Being that young, the boy didn't really stop to think what the contact meant.

 

He knew he adored Killua and cared for him more than anyone in the universe, so if training or sleeping couldn't calm him, maybe this would. Also, he had seen people on TV arguing and screaming and being soothed by this type of thing. 

 

Killua’s fingers pressed against his own lips before looking into expectant eyes.

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what, Killua?”

 

“You-you,” his red face was there again. “You ki-Why did you do that?”

 

“Because you are shifting. I know you only shift when you worry. Or have bad dreams but you aren't sleeping right now,”

 

“That doesn't make any sense,” he frowned.

 

“It does. It's like a hug but you never want hugs,” Gon paused, looking up. “You don't like it either?”

 

“Go to sleep,”

 

“Killuaaaa,”

 

“Stop, you’re going to wake Kite up,”

 

“Killua, you don't like it?” his tone must have sounded miserable, for his friend turned back to face him, clearing his throat.

 

“It's just that you’re really an idiot,”

 

“Huh? You always call me that and there isn't even a reason,”

 

“There is,”

 

“Why?”

 

“You just-” Killua stuttered “You don't- forget it,”

 

“So can I do it again?”

 

“What?!” He yelled, immediately looking around to check if Kite was near, then repeating in a whisper “What?”

 

“I want to,” he pouted. “Don't you?”

 

Killua hid his face in the dark blue bag. His fingers tangling into his own silver strands, mumbling something incomprehensible.

 

Until he felt Gon move closer, coaxing him to come back up, his face completely red then.

 

“Sorry, Killua. I didn't mean to make you angry. Please don't be upset. I will go to sleep,”

 

“Idiot,”

 

“Killua-”

 

“Stupid. So-”

Gon recalled his eyes tearing up in distress until the transmuter stopped his not so original name calling session and took in the sad expression.

 

For as dumb as he thought the boy was, it was frustrating not being able to connect when he was usually pushed away.

 

It was true that, back then, he didn't understand. But the pair had always been odd, living in their own world that no one seemed able to have access to but the both of them.

 

“Stop crying,”

 

“I’m not-”

 

Killua moved so fast there wasn't time to register when another quick kiss landed on Gon’s lips.

 

“Killuaaaa!”

 

“Shhh. Are you happy now?”

 

“Yes!” He had replied bluntly.

 

“Good. Now sleep,” he turned away once more in a grumpy fashion.

 

“Killua,”

 

“Hm?”

 

The enhancer had wiggled little by little until their legs kicked under the blankets playfully.

 

“When you want it but you don't know how to ask because you never ask for anything really, we can use a code,”

 

“What? Gon-”

 

“Like ‘sooth’. Or ‘calm down’,” he had scratched the spiky hair. “Oh! I know, you can say you want to ‘relax’! I will understand it that way,”

 

“Ju-just rest already, ok? Stop saying dumb things,”

 

“Ok, Killua. Sleep well,”

 

At that period, Killua’s touch meant familiarity. An element to feel closer to home and something to hold on to when all normality seemed to fade away.

 

When they parted, though, everything changed.

 

Gon wanted to say that it wasn't as painful as he let everybody believe, but it had been so intense,  some nights he had felt his chest clench. His body telling him something wasn't right. 

 

That he was missing a very important element as each day passed away as slowly as a long summer.

 

And then he realized little by little that the touches he had grown fond of weren't exactly the same as Killua’s.

 

That when he dated a pretty girl for the first time at school it had been good but his hands didn't shake like when he had gotten to play with white fluffy hair.

 

Nor the meaning and purpose of their kisses were like before. It seemed shallow somehow.

 

Years went by and Gon began focusing on training again. Even without the use of nen, the refining of fighting abilities helped him to think. 

 

When Leorio had invited him for a mission, claiming he would need help, the last person he expected to meet again was Killua.

 

When he did, however, after an almost unreasonable long period with only a few traded messages and quick calls on the phone, reality seemed to slap Gon across the face with such force it was impossible to keep composure.

 

He had been glad his nen was out of use because the reaction wouldn't have been discreet.

 

That moment, the young man understood more clearly than ever what beauty and longing meant.

 

Alluka was the first person he saw, with an ever present smile and long thick hair that reached her waist. The woman yelled “Gon! It's Gon! It's him!” And ran to give him a warm embrace he was more than happy to retribute.

 

She had grown tall and lean. They talked for what felt like a long time before he heard it.

 

“Alluka,”

 

The voice was different and the same.

 

An involuntary gasp left him as Gon looked up to see Killua pushing branches aside to enter the narrow space people were gathered in.

 

He was superior in height than his sister but still average compared to his size. Unlike his built figure, the transmuter had grown slim, with noticeable strong legs and narrow waist. 

 

He wore a long black cape with a hood but Gon could see the white ponytail cascading on his chest. 

 

Looking up at the strong man talking to Alluka, Killua removed the cloth mildly covering his face and looked at the other for long seconds.

 

The woman who had been grinning, quickly covered her mouth with a hand and took a few steps back until she disappeared among the other hunters.

 

“Killua,”

 

Well known crystal eyes gazed upon his shocked expression. Breathtaking and drawn along black ink, and as always, impossible to look away.

 

“Gon,” he hesitated, not being able to sustain their glance much longer.

 

Both jumping when their names were called for the mission meeting.

 

Gon had only a few memories of what their objective was exactly, and he wasn't as successful at the task too. 

 

But the vivid images of looking at his friend all night long were imprinted in his mind like iron. His heart pumping with so much excitement it was hard to contain himself.

 

\--

 

Since their reunion, gradually increasing assignments together and the regaining of his nen power in their adventure in the dark continent, things happened too fast to keep track.

 

In two years time, they were already participating in the Council’s decisions and a few months back, Gon had been elected chairman. 

 

Which wasn't as bad as he had previously imagined but it still made his head spin with so much information from time to time.

 

And Killua did help, but more than often, his presence would make the leader tilt his head to the side and blink slowly in admiration for minutes on end.

 

Like right then.

 

Sitting on polished wooden floor, Gon watched as his partner moved gracefully to contain and concentrate energy on his arm.

 

The white glowing aura shone bright all around him as quick hand movements made it possible for the observer to see tiny lighting sparks oscillating between long fingers.

 

A simple flick was enough for them to intensify mid air and strike down a large log, ripping it in two as a knife would do to butter. Sharp pieces flying everywhere.

 

Killua was so smart.

 

Focused.

 

And captivating.

 

Repeating the process a few more times, he looked over his shoulders, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“Aren't you supposed to be practicing too? It feels kind of stupid if I do it alone,”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“Are you listening to me?” Killua put both hands on his hips, hair moving along slight movements, some strands falling onto a flushed face.

 

“Yes. Listening. I was just-mhh-”

 

A short silence followed as Gon squinted and grasped his own hands.

 

“Well?”

 

“Watching,” it was way too quick but it didn't escape sharp ears.

 

“Watching what?”

 

“Yo-your technique,” his nose twitched.

 

Killua smirked.

 

“What exactly in my technique?”

 

Gon could feel sweat pouring down his covered back.

 

“The-the way it-when you use the energy on-”

 

The transmuter snorted, beginning to walk towards him.

 

Not in the usual manner but those long, precise steps with a sway to his body, just like when he wanted to intimidate an opponent.

 

The young man wiped his forehead and fidgeted awkwardly, waiting for the inevitable unmasking of his poor lie. Eyes taking in every detail of the upcoming frame. So dangerously beautiful.

 

Killua leaned down, evening their level and glancing at dark brown eyes with so much depth it made Gon swallow down nervously.

 

“Why are you lying? You want to spar?”

 

“No-”

 

“Are you bored, then?”

 

“No, I-”

 

The weight of Killua’s body on top of his was nothing alarming but it was surprising when quick. In less than four seconds he had the other gripping his torso to the ground with strong thighs and pinning it down with deadly speed.

 

“Come on,”

 

“Killua-”

 

“Play with me,” he laughed, bringing out a clawed hand in obvious challenge, starting out haltingly so his friend would pick up the rhythm. Moving considerably slower to try and get exposed flesh, to which Gon deflected effortlessly. 

 

Killua gasped when the uncontrollable force of the enhancer spun him around, making his back touch the grass suddenly. 

 

“Hey, I was being ni-”

 

The sentence died midway when the vibration of his lover’s energy made the disguised purpose of the incessant staring very clear.

 

Hot and rippling from tanned skin to pale one, the waves travelled through the former assasin’s body, making him shudder and lose his breath all at once.

 

Blue eyes blinked slowly from the wonderful sensation. 

 

“That’s why you were sitting still?”

 

Gon blushed, getting closer to the gorgeous smug face and hiding his own in the crook of the his neck. 

 

“Because you were watching me all day?” 

 

The sharp nails grazed upon his spine, sliding under thin fabric to stroke lazily up and down. Goosebumps elicited with such a light touch. 

 

“You’re mean,” the muffled voice was low, unlikely his cheerful tone. A resonance Killua loved to think only himself was allowed to hear.

 

“Why? I didn’t do anything,” 

 

“Lies,”

 

His head was lifted up by the transmuter’s free hand, tangling within wild black hair and scratching just right to make his eyes flutter. Digits massaging the back of the tense neck and pulling mildly.

 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

The expression was almost comic when Gon was tinged in red down to his chest. 

 

“No-now? I-I wasn’t-”

 

“Tell me,” 

 

Soft lips touched his cheek, leaving a trail of hot kisses to the strong jaw.

 

“A-abou-”

 

“Mhmm?” 

 

The moan made the bigger body tremble. Hand taking a hold of the shot cut leaves so he wouldn’t lose control at any minute. Teeth sinking into the sensitive skin below his ear. 

 

Killua could be so cruel when he wanted to. 

 

“The first time we-”

 

Light eyebrows lifted up in curiosity, never stopping ministrations dangerously downwards with teasing little sounds he knew did nothing to calm his lover’s nerves. 

 

Whining out a loud ‘hmm?’ the wandering hand applied more pressure on the curves of the muscled back, leaving marks where they branded so perfectly. 

 

“Kissed,” he said as if a marathon had just ended.

 

“What?” Killua looked up, not expecting the answer. “Kissed? That wasn’t good at all. It was awkward and-” he breathed, pecking the corner of Gon’s mouth. “Terrible,”

 

“You thought our first kiss was terrible?” 

 

“Well, it wasn’t good,”

 

Gon pouted. 

 

“Isn’t it so much better now?” the voice was the very translation of sin. 

 

“Of course,” he paused to look down at Killua, who had messed up his hair adorably, blushing as well. Gon caressed his cheek and sharp eyes were closed immediately, smiling at the tender gesture and letting him do as he pleased. 

 

So contrasting to the response he would have had years ago. The lean frame relaxed. Breathing in and out peacefully, limbs loose and not in an innate defense position. 

 

“I was thinking-”

 

“Yes?”

 

“That you’re-”

 

Calloused scarred digits brushed into the pristine hair he adored so dearly, rejoicing in the silkiness of it. Tracing every delicate and angular shape of Killua’s face.

 

Waiting for the response, a sharp nail dug in bluntly to get his attention. 

 

“Beautiful,” he sighed out. 

 

Flush took over the previous calm face. 

 

“Shu-shut up,”

 

“But-”

 

“That’s not even-”

 

“I mean it,”

 

Killua moved around trying to get free from the firm embrace. 

 

“I mean it,” 

 

They went on with Gon’s honest voice repeating the praise in an undeniable sincerity which made the Zoldyck blush even harder.

 

“I mean it, Killua,” Gon immobilized him, taking a hold of both arms. “I’ve thought so since,” he paused for half a second “Always. But especially on that day we met again, remember?”

 

Thousands years could pass and Killua would never forget.

 

“My heart beated so loud inside my chest I thought it would burst from happiness,”

 

“Idiot,”

 

“I didn’t even hear what Leorio was saying,” 

 

His partner whispered something very lowly.

 

“What?”

 

“Me neither,”

 

Gon leaned in to kiss him. As slow and gentle as possible, though the desire inside made his body act on its own accord. Grasping soft hair to gain better access to fully delve inside. Sucking on the plump bottom lip and swiping his tongue languidly to be granted proper permission. 

 

To be allowed to touch and sink into him was heavenly. Let all senses become just one, the full focus of his movements with the single purpose to bring out more sounds, more responses. 

 

It was the most addicting sensation he had ever felt.

 

Hands kneaded and trailed the slimmer body, his arms, shoulders, down to the waist and hips, moving together as they knew perfectly how, undulating and motioning as their pace commanded. 

 

A stream of breathless ‘ah, ah’s  leaving Killua’s mouth, probably without his consent as he would deny later to be so blissfully vocal during contact.

 

Distracted by wonderful pleasure, Killua didn’t notice when Gon’s mouth reached dangerously close to-

 

“Ohh-”

 

His exposed neck. 

 

Grasping spiky hair to get him away from the spot he whispered. “I said not there,”

 

His lover smirked, pulling out a mocking tongue at the threat.

 

They switched positions. Killua straddling narrow hips to dominate a renewed fiery kiss, not with the finesse to be gentle like Gon, nibbling and moving inside to command their motions, sucking more aggressively, when the center of his attention pulled away in surprise. 

 

Tilting to the side and about to ask what was wrong, the transmuter felt light shock waves coming out of his fingertips. 

 

Instinctively going for his lips to feel the same. 

 

“Sorry. Sorry,”

 

Gon laughed heartily, hugging him close before he could get away. 

 

“I don’t mind. I just wasn’t prepared,”

 

“I shouldn’t-”

 

“Shh, it kind of tickles,”

 

Killua hid his face behind his hands, groaning in distress. 

  
  


“Killua-”

 

“Mh,”

 

“Killua,”

 

“Mhh-”

 

“I have an idea of what we could do,”

 

“What?” he tried to dodge kisses but failed miserably, surrendering to the insistent mouth dousing affection all over.

 

“We could,” a peck was landed on his cheek “Relax,”

 

They paused as blue eyes widened and a loud laughter rose from Killua’s chest.

 

“I can’t-” he tried to catch his breath. “I can’t believe-” 

 

Gon was already making the standard pleading face.

 

“I can’t believe you-” giggles cut the phrase “Remembered that,”

 

“Of course I do. It’s our code,”

 

“No, it’s not. I never even used it once,”

 

“That’s why it’s so difficult to guess-” he pulled him closer, trying to make Killua stop laughing and return to the mood but he was too far gone. 

 

“And ‘relax’ was different years ago,”

 

“We grew up, we can update it,”

 

“Sure,” he kissed him back, finally, pulling Gon up to lead him inside.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> So that's it for that little series! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Come and talk to me on Tumblr if you have any requests or just want to chat!
> 
> starjedi.tumblr.com
> 
> Hugs!

“Killua,” Gon called for him while slowly rotating his almost perfectly roasted fish over the small fire they had put up.

Kite had allowed them that much since what seemed like forever without a proper source of heat.

Killua shot him an inquisitive look, waiting for the continuation of the line of thought.

“Would you rather eat a living slug or two big bugs?”

The boy scrunched up his nose and lifted one eyebrow. “That's a stupid question,”

Ten seconds of silence followed.

“What kind of bug?”

Gon grinned. “A huge one like,” he scratched his chin thoughtfully “like that old red beetle we saw on Greed Island that could cover your entire palm,”

“Hmm,”

“And you can't say ‘neither’ because that's cheating and it's forbidden in my game,”

“Alright,” Killua huffed, pulling his own piece of fish closer to get a look. Seeming to be unsatisfied, he returned it to the fire. “The slug, I guess,”

“Whaaaat?!”

“It's a pretty obvious choice. I would have to eat just one and I would swallow it whole. Pretend to be you eating spaghetti,” the boy laughed, mimicking what he thought Gon looked like devouring the dish.

“Hey! You do it like that too,”

“Not as fast as you!”

“Not true,”

“Yes, it is. Now you,”

“Me what?”

“You say what you would prefer,” 

“The beetles,”

“You suck at this game,”

“I don't! And it's better because they are crunchy. It's like eating chips!” he smiled at the way out.

“They wouldn't taste like chips. They are slimy and disgusting,”

“Killua, you’re no fun,” 

The transmuter shrugged and took a bite of the half cooked meat.

“Now you ask me a question,” Gon shifted where he sat, unquiet and excited like he always were.

“Hmm...would you rather never eat chocolate again or have the taste of lemon in your mouth for a whole year,”

“Whoa,”

“What?”

“You’re so mean,”

“I’m not mean, idiot. Isn't that the purpose of it?” He asked with a mouthful.

Gon took the opportunity to eat and dwell on his decision. 

“Never eat chocolate,”

Killua looked at him like he had just said something so inappropriate his friend had to be silenced down and scolded like a mother would do to a small child.

“Are you kidding? You are kidding,”

“No, there are many sweets other than chocolate. I like fruit cakes. And raw fruits too. Jelly beans-”

“You can't be serious-” 

“It's not that har-”

“Shh- just. Don't. I won't accept that answer. I would give up anything for chocorobots,”

“Anything?” Gon leaned closer with a curious look.

“Yes.”

“Aaaaanything?” They were less than an inch apart.

“I already said ye-”

“At all?!” 

Killua turned his head with a sigh and those big brown eyes stared at him playfully but also deadly serious with determination. Sometimes the former assassin though they would leash out sparks at such intensity.

“Not everything,”

Gon giggled, elbowing him knowingly and taking his new place right beside Killua. Legs touching and shoulders glued together.

Even though it was something he was getting used to yet, and personally thought to had had a great improvement, somehow his best friend’s touch still made his body feel uneasy and chills run down his spine.

It was as odd as it was curious.

“Killua,” he breathed in.

“Yes?”

“Would you rather have to dance in front of a crowd or spend three hours listening to someone talk about chemistry?”

“Chemistry,”

“You make no sense,”

“At least I would learn something,”

“But it's hard,” Gon insisted “And boring,”

“So is dancing,” the boy replied firmly.

“No, it's not nearly as difficult,” he stated, finishing his fish. Cheeks puffing out. “I’d like to see you dance one day,”

“You can dream of it. It’ll never come true,”

“It can,”

“Nu-huh,”

“Uh-huh,”

They were all over each other the next second. Gon straddling Killua’s torso and throwing him down to try and tickle him, their loud laughter echoing through tall trees.

Killua went for the boy’s sides, moving fast and almost making him cry with the motions. Knowing all his ticklish spots, it was easy to win.

“No-no! No, Ki-Killua nooo!” Tears threatened running down his face with over stimulation. “Stop!”

“You started! You can't beat me!”

The kids rolled and tumbled on the grass, taking a shot at outdoing the other’s movements but failing whenever giggles got the best of them.

“Boys,”

Kite’s voice was heard from somewhere near and the two froze in place. Killua on the bottom with arms lifted up to push Gon away.

“See? I said he was going to get mad,” the Zoldyck whispered, pinching a freckled nose and twisting it with a malicious grin.

The enhancer furrowed dark eyebrows and said, in a voice so funny, Killua couldn't help but laugh at the heavy nasal tone.

“It's not only my fault!”

“Wh-what?!” He asked breathlessly.

“It’s,” Gon joined him, seeing his best friend let go so freely like he rarely did. The sounds coming out making his heart flutter with sheer happiness for being the cause of it. “Not only my fault,”

Killua chuckles were uncontained so Gon put a hand over his mouth, waiting for him to calm down.

“Easy, Killua-”

“Mhhh-”

“I know but shhh,”

When light blue eyes stopped being so watery and blinked up at him, the boy let go, lying by his side.

They stayed put for what seemed like forever. Until they couldn't listen to Kite’s footsteps anymore.

“Killua-” 

“Quiet-”

“Killua,” he tried again, turning his way so their noses almost touched. Glances meeting and their breathing slowly calming down. Their beats not noticeable anymore.

“Yes?”

“Would you rather have a lot of friends and never feel lonely again or have just one that would stay until the end,”

“The end?”

“Yeah,”

He looked at Gon and then up to the sky. Admiring the stars that were so visible in the clear night. 

“Just one,”

“Really?” The other asked agitated. 

“Yes, and you?”

“Me too,”

Gon felt joy invade his mind. Conscious in peace as he closed his eyes.

\--

A strong arm moved as slowly as it could to wrap around his waist.

“Mhh-”

Bringing the young man closer so their bodies were nearly flushed together once again.

“It's hot, Gon. Stop-”

“I’m cold,”

“You’re not. You radiate heat so you can't be,” legs kicked his lover away. Not using too much force, but serious enough for him to let go.

“Ok, I’m not but-”

“Will you let me sleep?” The white fluff of hair rose up, messy and completely adorable as Killua glared at him reprovingly. “I have to deal with that woman, Tarmera-”

“Lamera-”

“Whatever. She’s still insufferable. I need to rest,”

“She’s nice once you really get to know the story of her peo-”

“I can't believe-” Killua began deadly. The paused tone indicating irritation.

“Sorry. I just wanted-”

The transmuter groaned. Turning away and throwing the light covers aside.

The taller pouted, about to get back to his spot when a pale hand pulled him in, positioning the previously tossed arm around his hip and gluing the narrow back to a strong warm chest.

The other’s smile was so radiant, Killua could imagine how goofy he was looking right then.

Gon was a clingy person. He knew it from the start but up that point, it wasn't like he minded anymore.

Quite the opposite.

He just pushed the man away when it was too much. Or when they were in public. 

Even though he was mature enough to command hunter colleagues around and make strategic decisions, the enhancer was still bold and very much sincere about emotions.

Hot lips pressed against the lifted hand. He always started by them. It was a very weird fascination. Not even when they were transformed into dangerous claws he would look away.

If he had to guess, maybe it was because they were so different. Gon had big yet dexterous digits that fit perfectly for fixing and building things. As Killua’s own were slender and long, better at cutting than healing.

Kisses on his knuckles to the prominent veins helped him to relax. The contact was allowed because his partner’s energy only let out soothing waves, aiming to calm down, and not excited ones like earlier that night.

Gon left a trail of gentle pecks all over the extension of his bare forearm and up to his exposed shoulder. Killua’s nen warning when he got too close to his neck.

“I’m not going there. Don't tense up,”

“It's habit,”

He carefully pulled silver strands, though, and tilted his head to look at the reddish turning darker marks on the sensitive skin. Grinning to himself with a slight sense of proudness inside.

Killua covered them, knowing exactly they were being stared at.

“Stop,”

“You’ve got them all over now,” the man replied smugly, taking in some of the visible ones at his back, chest and hips, where the rim of the soft loose shirt was lifted up.

“I am aware,”

“Sorry. You can wear the high neck kind of shirts. You already do, so no one will notice,”

Crystal eyes looked up at him. “I don't mind,”

He supposed he was peculiar too. Dependent in a different way but still very much open to displays of affection.

Gon smiled and buried his nose into silky locks, letting the flowery scent fill his senses and make his body shiver in contentment. Brushing the hair slowly and kissing his lover’s forehead.

“Killua,”

“Yes?”

“Would you rather be chairman or have to plan every phase of the hunter exam every year?”

“Oh no-”

“Come on,”

“You will finally let me sleep if I answer?”

“Maybe,”

“Plan the hunter exam,” he closed his eyes when kisses were landed on his cheek and then his nose, Gon craning down to reach the awkward angle.

“Why?”

“Because being chairman is too much work,”

“It is but so is planning-”

“I wouldn't have to socialize all the time,”

“Ah,”

The former assassin’s eyelids fluttered, almost giving in to the merciful embrace of dreams.

“Would you rather fight for two days nonstop or read twenty documents about public administration,”

“Gon-”

“I do that so I wanted to know what you think.”

“Fight,”

“Spend four days being the kids’ tutor or one week without seeing your sister,”

“Kids,”

He paused for a minute so Killua relaxed against the broad chest and took a deep breath.

“How would you like to die?”

His heavy eyes were open again.

Moving at a slow pace, Killua faced his friend, who glared down in expectation.

“Protecting Alluka,” his hands fidgeted “Doing something right,”

The other nodded.

“By your side,”

Both leaned in.

“I wouldn't want to stay if you are not here. I think you feel the same,”

Gon gripped his twitching hands and smiled.

“Me too,”


End file.
